The brave take chances
by jeff kine
Summary: After Inuyasha tells Kagome the truth she falls into the arms of the lusty Northern Lord. Just when she thinks she's safe Sesshomaru shows up demanding the return of his property and for..help? Wait what did he do? contest info chapter 6. take the pluge
1. Chapter 1

Yay I'm back! Ahh. Well here's my newest story 'The brave take chances'

Sometimes the only way we know some one really cares is through hating itself. Bottle up your emotions for so long to the point where there are some many cracks, one more tear can shatter it all.

Kagome laid on her bed, face sky bound. "If only…if only he could see…see that I…I love him." She finished her confession as she drifted into a land of fantasy and unreality, her years of wishing being her ticket through its gates. Inuyasha sat on the edge of the well, his mind in a civil war. 'I can't tell her. I can't. She needs someone better than me, I'm no good. I…I have to let her go. I'll only hurt her if this continues' he cast a sad gaze over his shoulder and down the well. 'I can't love her.' The silent realization causing years of pent up tears to be shed in one final attempt to ease their owner. 'But oh how I do' He stood and drug his love heavy heart back to the make-shift camp Miroku and Sango had set up when he stormed off for a 'walk'.

_Beep beep beep._ Kagome's alarm clock went off. "Ugh" She slammed a cream colored hand down on the offending alarm clock. She rolled over in her bed to see that it was 7:14. She rolled back over intending to go back to sleep. 1...2...3. "Oh shit it's 7:00. I told Inuyasha that I'd be back at 7:15." Kagome leaped from her bed with the speed of a gazelle. She rummaged through her closet and decided on loose fitting black pants and a white shirt. 7:09. She plummeted down the stairs and into the kitchen quickly throwing all the supplies she would need into her yellow bag. 7:13. She quickly wolfed down her breakfast her mother set down for her. 7:15. She jumped down the well and smiled lightly when the starry blue light enveloped her body.

Inuyasha turned his nose upwards and took a deep whiff. "Kagome is back. I'll go get her." He said commandingly towards Sango and Miroku. Miroku merely nodded and Sango shrugged her shoulders. Inuyasha ran with all due hast to the well and arrived just in time to see Kagome climb out of the well. "Your late wench." Kagome sighed in annoyance. She lifted her deep blue eyes toward Inuyasha,

'_If only…'_ "Only by a few minutes so chill."

Inuyasha fumed. "I do not need to 'chill' Ka-go-me. You should have been here earlier.

'_I can't Kagome, why can't you see that'_.

Standing, Kagome looked at him through love filled eyes. "Trust me I tried to get here earlier so I could listen to your ranting. I _really_ wanted to hear it."

'_Why can't you see I love you?'_

Inuyasha look at Kagome

Kagome looked at Inuyasha

"Kagome…I…I want you to stop."

"Stop what Inuyasha?"

"Stop loving me. I can't love you back."

Tears weld up in Kagome's eyes.

"It's because of her isn't it?"

"No…It's because of no one but me."

Tears made their way down Kagome's soft silk skin.

"What do you mean?"

Inuyasha balled his fists tight, anger gripping him.

"You know what I mean. Things never work out for me so why start something I know isn't going to work. Why cause myself that kind of pain?"

More tears fell like rain from Kagome's eyes.

"How do you know Inuyasha? Why can't you even give me a chance?"

Inuyasha looked down as he lowered his voice to a soft whisper.

"Chances are for uncertain fools. I refuse to be one any longer."

Inuyasha looked up and found himself alone and dazed. '_But I love you so much Kagome. So much I wish…I wish I didn't have a heart so it wouldn't hurt so bad.'_

Kagome sprinted through the woods, her pain giving the extra speed to her undestined flight. **( I don't think undestined is a word but I don't care) **Finally after an endless run Kagome clasped against a tree from fatigue. "What possible reason could a beauty such as your self have for laying on the forest floor crying?"

And behold…my first new work in I don't know how long. It feels good to be writing again. So all I can say now is read and review. Flames are welcome, they help me grow as a writer so bring 'em on.

Oh and I will consider writing more and revising my other works. We shall see. Until next time….


	2. Chapter 2

Wow one review...that's okay...I'll be optimistic. So yah...here's chapter two.

Skeptism is for those who are fearful of change.

Kagome lifted her red and swollen eyes to the shadow of the man before her. "Well are you going to answer me or what lady? Come on I got better things to do then worry about you…I have lands to patrol." Kagome squinted her eyes at the shadow then lifting her eyes farther up she could clearly see the man err…demon in front of her. "…" The demon reached out the grab her arm and Kagome jerked back. "Don't touch me." she whispered deathly calm. The demons hand retreated and he smirked, "So now the mime speaks. So tell me what the hell your doing in my lands or am I going to have to persuade you to tell me 'cuz I don't have all night to waste on a wrench." the demon grumbled. Kagome, not amused, swiftly stood to her feet then fell back down, she must have forgotten about that hour long run she took. "Great so first you come, uninvited into my lands, fetch an attitude with me, then can't even get your ass up. The outcome of this isn't looking too great for you. Would you like to go for double or nothing?" The demon bellowed, irritated.

Kagome glanced the demon over, short dark brown hair, vibrant green eyes, a nice built body, and to top it all off he was lord of whatever lands she was in. "Where am I?" was the first thing out of her mouth. The demon shook his head, "Your in the Northern lands, MY lands. Now tell me what the hell your doing here and seeing as your clearly lost I don't recommend pissing me off anymore than you already have. So now your going to answer my questions or I'm going to work an answer out of you." Kagome nodding her head to the demons outstretched hand and stood up. "Alright. My name is Lord Satoshi and I am the dog demon lord of the North."

Kagome groaned, _'not another damned dog. Shit my luck sucks.'_

Satoshi raised a eyebrow at her groan. **'what a strange girl.' **_'Indeed. But I've always like the stranger things in life' _**'don't you mean we, since we are the SAME being' **_'of course, If we weren't then we wouldn't be the second strongest being in Japan. But I am the smarter of us.' _**'you keep telling your self that and I'll talk to the girl' **_'like hell you will'_

Kagome had managed to slip away while Satoshi argued with his beast.

'**Well since you want to talk to her so bad, why don't you find her'**

Satoshi snapped from his daze to see the girl trying to slip away. He stalked after her, not being one to lose a potential ally. "Hey wrench just where in the hell were you thinking you were going?" Kagome turned around to face him her face blank. "I have no idea what your talking about." Satoshi rolled his eyes and pulled the girl up against his chest, grinning. "So humor me a little and tell me your name."

"Kagome." she whispered softly while blushing at their close proximity. "Kagome huh…well now where getting somewhere. Who would have thought that all it took was a simple gander at my chest to get you to talk. Humans are so easy to please." he said talking mostly to himself.

Kagome gasped at Satoshis' arrogant ranting. Anger rising she lifted her hand and slammed it against his face. "That was rude." she mumbled seeing him slowly turn his face back to hers. His vibrant green depths turned seeping red. His grip turned rough and he snarled at her. "You would do well to not abuse me kindness human. You will learn your place by my hand or you will continuously suffer is that clear bitch?"

Kagome whimpered under his heavy gaze and began to shake a little. Satoshi leered down evilly at the fragile woman in his arms. Oh how much fun he will have.

----------------with the Inu gang-------------------------------

Inuyasha trudged back to camp, despondently. '_She didn't have to run off like that. If I had know that she would do that then I wouldn't have to her yet.'_

As Inuyasha approached the gang Miroku could tell something was wrong. "Inuyasha," he began carefully "where is lady Kagome? Was she not with you since you went to get her at the well." Inuyasha turned his back to the group and hopped into a tree for the night. "She went back home now leave me be monk." he eased his way through the lie and hoped it would please him for now. Tomorrow he would go and find Kagome, for now he hoped she was safe.

"Sango you don't really think that lady Kagome went back home do you?" Sango shook her head slowly, "No but we don't have much of a choice but to hope what Inuyasha says is true." Miroku stifled a chuckle "Like anything he ever says is true or hold true."

Well how was chap. Two. Right now I have a slight idea where this fic is going but any help/advise that you want to give will be taken gladly. Thanx.


	3. Chapter 3

Yay...I would like to give a special thanks to the two people who have reviewed, Thundara and mangafairy. Thanks guys this chapter is for ya'll.

  
  
If you found out what I do when your near you'd never even hug me. Let yourself go. For once don't think about the consequences.

  
  
  
  
  
  


Inuyasha awoke as the sun cautiously peeked over the horizon. Quietly jumping down from his tree he swiftly made his way to the spot where Kagome had run off yesterday. He sniffed the air then stopped and sniffed again. The air held a tinge of Kagomes' scent but also held that of another males. He inwardly growled, another male better not be touching his mate... he stopped 'his mate' Inuyasha hung his head in shame. He was not worthy to say such things after the sins he had committed. He slowly but surely began his trak to find Kagome.

--------------with Satoshi------------------------------------

Kagome lifted her gaze to look at Satoshis' face. He dodged in and out of trees and gracefully flew above fallen trees. Gathering her courage she swallowed the lump in her throat and opened her mouth. "Satoshi.." he glared down at her, "Um…Lord Satoshi.. Where are we going?" Satoshi slid to an abrupt halt and looked down at Kagome, his gaze unreadable. "I am going back to my palace, but you…you are going to serve the Lord of the palace…me. You are going to beg for forgiveness. Your going to get on your knees and beg to taste my essence." Satoshi grinned smugly while Kagome looked horrified. "Like hell I will you psycho asshole." letting out a blast of purification at his chest, Kagome took off running but failed to get very far before she was pulled off the ground and slammed into a tree. "That actually hurt you little bitch but then again what should I expect from the Shikon Miko. None the less, do it again and I'll have to cut off the precious little hands of yours. Am I clear?" Kagome couldn't answer but not out of fear but because she was too busy staring at his lips. They were perfect, not to small nor to big; a little pinkish and she could see the points of his fangs. Satoshi gazed down at Kagome a little longer before figuring out what she was staring at.

_'she does like staring at me.'_

**'it would seem so...prehaps we should gift her with a taste of what's to come later.'**

___i think it would be quite fitting'_

Satoshi grinned widely as he lowered his face towards the young mikos' and instantly picked up on the thicking of the lace of fear the enveloped her body. Now he was only mere inches away from her face and then she snapped. "What the hell do you think your doing buddy?" Kagome all but yelled. Satoshi winced. '_damn she yells loud'_ Satoshi didn't bother to answer back. He pressed his lips against hers and all bets were off. _'What the hell is he doing?' _ **'obviously kissing you, duh.**'

Satoshi felt Kagome go limp in his arms. He pressed harder against her and slid his tongue into her mouth. Kagome moaned slightly as she felt Satoshi grab her breast and began to massage it. Satoshi slid his mouth from her lips to her neck, using his free hand he stroked her back softly. Kagome gasped as Satoshi began to suck on her neck and it was then she realized what they were doing. Kagome felt herself being pushed back against a tree and began to push at Satoshi's chest. "We really shouldn't. I mean I'm human you don't want me. I'm sure that you have someone else. As for me.." she stopped remembering what Inuyasha had told her. After all he was  the reason she was were she was now. "I'm not interested in you like that. We can be friends though." Kagome held out her hand as a show of friendship. Satoshi just looked at her _'is this wrench really that naive? to think I care what she thinks or wants for that matter'_

**'but wasn't it you who was just considering her for a potential mate. or was that your cock speaking?' **

_'if you must know it was both. now I feel crazy. Go away and let me fuck her in peace.' _

**'it won't be peace for much longer. Do you sense that aura coming. It's coming awfully fast wouldn't you agree.**

_'damnit. I'll just fuck her later.' _

Satoshi pulled away from Kagome to look around. "I sense a strong demon approaching us fast Satoshi." Kagome whispered.

"Step away from Kagome or I'll kill you." Kagome stared at the new figure. "In..Inuyasha?"

well what do yah think? I would appreciate some input on this story seeing as it is the first one I've written in about three years.


	4. Chapter 4

Haha...this story now has an awesome direction. Thank you all three reviewers. I enjoyed reading them and they help me to write more. Here we go.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Kagomes eyes grew to that the size of boulders as she realized Inuyasha had lost control of his demon. "Inuyasha?" Kagome whispered as he took a step closer. "Well, well, well, you must be the reason why this little defiant bitch came into my lands. Well as much as it pains me to say this I must thank you for she will be a most enjoyable treat. Now take your offending carcass out of my lands before I remove you." Satoshi boosted proudly then mumbled "what the hell is it with people coming into my lands lately." Inuyasha look up at Satoshi through red tinted eyes. The only thing scrolling through his mind at the moment was destroy this male and fuck Kagome.

"Step away from my intended. She's my bitch to fuck." Inuyasha snarled. Kagome looked at him though narrow eyes. "Oh hell no I'm not buddy. I'm not yours to fuck, or yours to fuck." Kagome yelled pointing at Satoshi. Satoshi snarled as Inuyasha stepped closer and closer. "Half-breed you would do well to stand down when facing your better. If you take so much as one more step I will cut off your legs and feed them to my wolves."

Satoshi glanced back at Kagome then looked at Inuyasha. Kagome took a step back as Satoshi came closer and closer with a lustful look in his eyes. "As much as I would love to stay and kill you I have better things to do with the young miko right here so this is adieu."

Satoshi grabbed Kagome and leapt up in the air so high that the light from the sun blinded Inuyasha's vision and aided Satoshi in stealing away Kagome.

"I wish you would stop doing that" she ground out at the handsome demon carrying her. "Doing what Kagome?" Satoshi smiled down at her and she felt her heart stop and her face turned red. Soon after they reached a beautiful whitish-blue marble castel. "Wow...this is where you live. It's so...so..amazing."

"It's your home now too Kagome."

Satoshi waved for one of his best guards to come and assist Kagome into a room. Once they had her her own room, near Satoshis', he called for Kiku his personal maid. "Yes milord, what can I do for you?"

"I would like for you to assist Kagome when ever she needs it. Understood?"

"Yes milord. This way to the hot springs Lady Kagome." Kagome look Kiku up and down then gave her a warm smile.

Kiku had silvery blue hair, ice blue eyes and stood about the same height as Kagome. "So what kind of demon are you?" Kagome asked as they were on their way to the hot springs. "I'm a water dragon demon."

"I've never heard of that kind of demon before."

"I would be surprised if you had my lady. You see my brother, his mate and my mate are the last of our people. Everyone else died in the rampage four springs ago. So now I reside here and Lord Satoshi has been most kind since then. You are very lucky to be considered for his mate. Though one thing does bother me." Kagome gave Kiku a reassuring smile and urged her to go on.

"My Lady milord has never once had a fancy for humans before. He resents them even more than the western lord Sesshomaru. So why he would take one for a potential mate has me baffled."

"Why do you think he would never take a human for a mate?" Kagome asked slightly offended.

"I have known Lord Satoshi a very long time. I knew him before I even came to work and live here. Around the time of his mothers passing his intended mate was murdered by a group of angry villagers. They murdered her because she was the daughter of the southern lord and he was a most unkind lord to his people. The villagers assumed that if they killed the princess then that would gain their lords attention. It did not.

Then everything got worse as milord found out. At first he was sad and could often be seen training quite often in the dojo.

About two weeks later he lost control of himself and killed every last living thing in a ten mile radius of the village. My people resided close to the village and sent some of our best men to try and stop him." Kiku stopped and wiped a stray tear from her face, then continued on.

"Lord Satoshi annihilated every single person who approached him, my people included. My mate and my brother were the only two males who lived because they were gone on business. My brothers mate, Riku and I were out on a trip to Kurosi, the village of dragons that lived in the frigid north. We all returned to find our city destroyed and hundreds dead. Only minutes later milord showed up covered from head to toe in blood.

We were certain that he would kill us until his father showed up and subdued him by knocking him out with his sword. And the rest..." Kiku took a deep breath "I don't remember because I passed out from the smell of all the blood.

When I came to I found out that Lord Satoshi had been restrained and incarcerated. We were given housing in a village not to far from this palace. When milord came to a week later he did not speak to anyone. When he did finally speak he promised that he would never lose control of his beast again and that we were welcome to stay if we wanted. And that is how it has been for the last four years."

Kagome thanked Kiku and entered the hot springs. She would have never guessed that Satoshi was capable of doing something such as that.

----------------------------with the Inu gang-----------------------------------------------

Inuyasha had returned some time around noon. "Well Inuyasha where's Kagome?" Sango asked eyeing him. Inuyasha mumbled something. "What was that? I swear if Kagome is hurt I'm going to give you such a beating.." "She was kidnapped by some demon. He was really fast and I think he was a lord." Inuyasha's voice lowered to a whisper. "Well lets go. We're not going to get her back by sitting here." Shippo said sternly. Miroku smiled, Shippo would go the ends of the earth to protect his mother.

--------------with Satoshi in his study-------------------------------------------------

Satoshi was reading some scrolls he was supposed to have finished by tonight when he heard a knock at his door. "Enter." he said coldly. He look up from his work to see a pissed off Sesshomaru in front of him.

"Lord Sesshomaru what an unwanted and unexpected surprise. What the hell can I do for you?" Satoshi said with forced enthusiasm. "You have something that belongs to me. And I want it back."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
well that's that for chapter four. As always read and review. Oh and check out my new story, if you haven't already, If this was reality then you'd be mine.


	5. Chapter 5

Well as I failed to notice earlier I forgot this.

I don' t own Inuyasha...just this plot and Satoshi.

Well lets go...Chapter five

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
"Awww, isn't that cute?" Satoshi said his tone becoming dark. "Allow me to tell you how things work around here. One: Never demand things from me. Two: if I have something...or one they're mine, and Third: If you value your throat refrain from growling at me. Is that clear Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru growled lowly, "That's Lord Sesshomaru to you."

Satoshi's eyes narrowed into thin slits. "Don't ever correct me _Sesshomaru_. If I call you something then that's what I will call you.

Besides you don't deserve the title of Lord after what you did. You would be wise not to cross your only ally left, especially since I sit well with the other Lords, unlike you. Now disrespect me again and I will NOT implore the other Lords to forgive your, in my opinion, unforgivable actions. Do I make myself clear mutt?"

Sesshomaru ceased his growling and narrowed his eyes but nonetheless didn't argue with Satoshi seeing as he was right. "Crystal, Inu-vamp." He stormed out of Satoshi's office with slight satisfaction. He wanted him to know that he knew exactly _what_ Satoshi was.

Satoshi growled at Sesshomaru's retreating form. "He knows. Damnit. I tried so hard to hide it." he grinned smugly "Well might as well drop this." Satoshi removed the blood-drop shaped ring from his finger and felt the changes over come him. His fangs became even sharper, his green eyes turned violet, and his hair grew a tad bit longer only so it reached the base of his neck.

Satisfied with how he looked he stepped out into the hallway and began to absentmindedly walk towards Kagomes' room.

Sesshomaru sat outside sulking. He was at Satoshis' mercy and he knew it. If it were left up to a fight he might actually have a chance but no. It was left to a political debate and Satoshi was one of the best demon debate representatives to have. But damnit when this was over he would take his property back and leave.

Kagome began to explore her room after Kiku had left. She walked about the room in awe. It was absolutely beautiful. The bed had white and sky blue silk sheets, the curtains to the balcony were also done in these colors. She plopped down on her bed with a sigh. A slight chuckle roused her from her musings. She bolted up to see a man she had never seen before walk into her room, shut and lock the door. "Hey there. So I see you like the room." the man spoke, his voice sounded familiar. "who the hell are you?" Kagome said rudely. The man smirked at her. "Well nice to see you too." The man quickly crossed the room and pulled Kagome up and into his arms.

Before she could even mumble a word the man had his lips covering hers in a fiery kiss. He roughly pushed his tongue into her mouth. Kagome couldn't contain the moan the escaped her and it seemed to only fuel this strange male. The man trailed a clawed hand down to her waist and removed her obi from her kimono.

Kagome slowly dragged her hands down the mans silk covered chest, probing to find a way in. Yes it did seem whorish to do this to someone who she doesn't even know but damnit she had never felt like this before and wasn't about to end it.

The man chuckled and took off the offending top and discarded it on the floor. The man moved his mouth to her neck and began sucking and nipping at the place the would hopefully hold his mark one day. Kagome moaned and arched her back some as the aroused male roughly took hold of one of her gracious globes. Kneading it in his hand he whispered huskily in her ear. "You know if you took off your kimono I could do wonders to your body." Kagome gasped as he squeezed harder. "I don't even know your name." she said, moaning the last part a her kimono disappeared and she was pulled flush against the male. She shivered in anticipation and he took her hand in his and guided it to the top of his pants. He grunted as she moved her hips against his sensually.

"But you do know my name Kagome. After all your my bitch. So you had better know what name to scream as we ride the waves of passion when I mark you as my mate." Kagome heard the word bitch and looked up into the males lust clouded violet eyes. "Satoshi?" the male softly thrust his hips against hers, "The one and only." Kagome didn't have time to say anything before she was pushed on her bed. Satoshi stripped out of his pants and climbed on the bed after her. Kagome inched away from him, her earlier lust forgotten, she now hung her head in embarrassment. Satoshi smirked as she glanced up and quickly looked back down after seeing his gracious pride saluting her. "You know on second thought Satoshi, maybe we could start smaller instead of doing this."

She felt her hands being pulled by his. He guided her hands to his hard cock and placed her hands on it. Suppressing a groan, he slowly guided her hands up and down...up and down his rock hard shaft. Kagome blushed but continued because he seemed content with her stroking him and she had had no intention of even doing _that_ action with anyone who didn't love her.

After Satoshi moved his hands Kagome continued to slowly stroke him. Becoming adventurous Kagome moved quicker and occasionally gave him a hard squeeze.

Satoshi began to pant and thrust into her hand to urge her to speed up. Kagome looked up at his face and gasped, his eyes were closed and his features were twisted in pleasure. Dropping her shyness Kagome leaned down and licked the tip of his shaft. Satoshi moaned loudly," do... that.. again" he managed between pants. Kagome smirked mischievously and took his whole being into her hot cavern. She sucked on him greedily as he began to thrust himself into her mouth and somewhat down her throat. Feeling that he almost reached his peak, he began to thrust faster into her mouth, enjoying the feeling of ecstasy that was overcoming him.

He gave a deep grunt as he spilled his essence into her mouth, She spat most out on the bed but what was left in her mouth she disdainfully swallowed as not to upset him. Satoshi glanced over at Kagome then at the liquid the was on her bed, then at her. She seemed flustered and he couldn't even find a trace of her earlier lust he had lost himself in. "Damnit. I'm sorry Lady Kagome. What I did was a wrong and influenced act." He spoke despite what he felt, but how she felt about him was even more important. Even if he would have a longer road now to convince her to be his mate, he felt she was worth it. "I will see that it doesn't happen again without your consent. If you'll excuse me...I must be off. Dinner will be served in exactly one hour. Kiku will come to get you." Without another word he slipped into his pants and left Kagomes' room.

Once the door was shut Kagome blushed so hard it would have rivaled Inuyashas' haori.

(A/n I don't know if that is what it's called. If not could someone tell me what it is.)

She had just _willingly_ given a guy a 'blowjob' as her friends put it. and not just any guy, Lord Satoshi. He was practically more arrogant than Sesshomaru.

After taking another bath and putting on a white and red kimono and a red obi she stepped out in the hallway to wait for Kiku.

"Well, it seems that I might be out of here faster than I thought." Kagome turned and looked at the person who had just stepped out of a room a few doors down. "S..Sesshomaru? What are you doing here?" Sesshomaru glided over to Kagome and narrowed his eyes. "Why is Satoshis' scent lingering on you?" Kagome started to blush but forced it down. It seemed that staying here was going to be harder than she had once thought. "I think the real question here Sesshomaru is why are you here?" Kagome said making her tone as icy as she could and narrowing her eyes. Sesshomaru smirked at her and took another step towards her. Kagome backed up until she was pressed against the wall and Sesshomaru took another step closer.

_'man what the hell is it with guys doing that.' _

**'ooohhh come on. don't be so negative. I mean you have Sesshomaru. Lord of the frost in front of you and you just smarted off to him...oh...um...bye.' **

Kagome's voice of reason vanished just as fast as it had come and put its two cents in. Kagome shut her eyes as she say him raise his hand.

_'well it'll be me and sarcasm sitting at deaths' door soon.'_

Kagome cringed and waited for the blow...it never came. She cracked an eye open and flinched when she felt Sesshomaru caress her cheek. "What the hell..." was all she managed before she passed out in Sesshomaru's' arms.

"Hey what the hell are you doing with MY woman in your arms?" Sesshomaru turned to the owner of the voice and...

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


well what do you think? I know that 'imposed' lemon wasn't that great. I'll make it better...

wellllllllll...now nothing left but to review. I'm sending you subliminal messages to review. go review..go!!


	6. Chapter 6

Ahahahahahaha...ya'll must be pissed off at me..well here we go. picking up where I left off.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


Last time: "What the hell..." was all she managed before she passed out in Sesshomaru's' arms.

"Hey what the hell are you doing with MY woman in your arms?" Sesshomaru turned to the owner of the voice and...

sneered. "Is there something in which this Sesshomaru can assist you, wolf?" Kouga stormed over to Sesshomaru. "Yah. You can let go of my damn woman! Hey what the hell did you do to her anyway?" Kouga stopped and looked down at Kagome. "I think that I surprised her enough to make her faint." Kouga looked at Sesshomaru then back at Kagome," I still don't believe you, but, I will until Kagome wakes up." Sesshomaru walked into Kagome's room and set her on the bed then wrinkled his nose.

What the hell was that smell? It smelt like..but why would...in her room...'what the hell' Sesshomaru said to himself. Sesshomaru walked out and shut the door then turned to the wolf. "So tell me wolf, what are you doing here?" Kouga snorted and straightened up, "I've been here for three days to recover." Sesshomaru crossed his arms over his broad chest.

"To recover from what exactly?" "Well to recover from a brutal attack from Naraku of course. I was attacked on the outskirts of Satoshis' lands. Twenty of my best men were killed along with Kagura. I was unconscious when they found me and brought me here. I was going to leave yesterday but Satoshi wouldn't allow me. He said that if I left and got attacked it would be on his honor and that that wasn't about to happen.

I swear that he cares more about his standings with the other lords then his own life." Kouga muttered the last part but Sesshomaru picked it up. Sesshomaru scoffed at the wolfs stupidity.

"But I suppose it's a good thing seeing as what your going through. Serves you right though, you deserve every once of hell that your going through. I mean even the mutt isn't that stupid to do what you did.

You know that their talking about taking your lands away from you and exile from Japan. They say that if you lose your lands I'm the one who's going to get them. So I'd like to say thank you for fucking up because I'm about to gain a whole lot thanks to you. Later." Kouga turned and sped down the hall leaving a stunned Sesshomaru behind. "Take MY lands from ME! Like hell they will." Sesshomaru stormed to Satoshi's office and barged inside.

---------------------------------with the Inu gang----------------------------------------------------------------------

They had traveled most of the day and were now in the heart of the Northern lands. 'Hang on Kagome, I'll be there soon then you'll be mine.

--------------------------------------------Naraku--------------------------------------------------------------------

"I think it's time I secured my victory. Kanna, track down the whereabouts of my assistants and have them meet me at the castle in about two weeks time." Kanna turned her empty eyes toward Naraku. "Yes Naraku. I will track them down."

-------------------------------------------in Satoshi's office----------------------------------------------------------

"What is it now Sesshomaru?" Sesshomaru slammed a hand down on top of the paper Satoshi was reviewing. "What the hell is this talk of my lands being taken! Satoshi I want an answer damnit!" Satoshi gazed up at Sesshomaru he was acting as if he actually cared about the Western lands. Maybe he did, after all it would explain this sudden outburst. "I assume that you heard this from Kouga, the prince of the Eastern wolf tribe; Am I correct?" Sesshomaru gave a slight nod. "Well I can assure you that this...is true.

I have not had a chance to speak with them myself but when I do I shall see to it that this is made a myth and your lands are secured. If and only if you will help me. Do we have an understanding?"

Sesshomaru removed himself from the desk and nodded. "What do you need help with?" Satoshi walked from around his desk to his bookcase and after scanning the books he pulled one down and handed it to Sesshomaru. This book contains a very complex and complicated riddle and map that my father left to me.

I want you to decipher it and let me know what it means and what the map leads to. Should you complete this task I will return to you what I have taken, should you fail at this task I shall keep what I have taken from you and kill them. Is this understood Lord Sesshomaru of the Western lands?" Sesshomaru looked down at the worn leather binding of the book and nodded curtly and left without another word.

  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  


well how was this chapter? I hope it was good. I'm somewhat willing to bet that no one has figured out what Sesshomaru did. I know that no one has figured out what Satoshi took that belonged to Sesshomaru because I'm too crafty to be figured out...but everyone is welcome to try. we'll make it a contest. The winner will get something cool. So tell me your guesses in your review. But hurry because in chapter eight the answers will be revealed. Good luck.


End file.
